


Scar Tissue

by Fusterya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amore e ancora amore, Dichiarazioni d'amore (finalmente), Drammatico, M/M, Sentimentale, Sistemiamo un po' questa S3... sì?, Un po' di Angst, riconciliazione, un po' di fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2899136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/pseuds/Fusterya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come ogni anno, ecco la mia fic scritta per il Secret Santa del TCATH su questo prompt della dolce Bethesda:<br/>“Ne son state scritte mille, ma voglio qualcosa incentrato sulla/e cicatrici di John. Qualcosa di ambientato a Natale, fluffosissimo, che può sfociare in porn se la cosa vi diletta (in 'sto periodo ho questo kink).”<br/>Spero di non aver fatto un pasticcio, Cate. Con tutto il mio amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethesda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/gifts).



Premessa:   
1\. Chiedo scusa all’autrice del prompt se ho divagato (molto) e forse il prompt l’ho sacrificato un po’, ma avevo bisogno di aggiustare le cose.  
2\. Ne ho approfittato anche per inserire una videata del blog di John che conservo sul pc da mesi e che mi ha sempre spezzato il cuore più di ogni altra cosa: sentivo che dovevo usarla e mi è servita per partire.  
3\. Sherlock, come sempre, può sembrare OOC ma se c’è una cosa che la terza stagione mi ha confermato, è che non lui è una macchina né un robot bensì l’esatto opposto.   
4\. Chiedo scusa anche per l’angst e la generale pesantezza, ma attualmente non riesco ad associare Sherlock e John alla leggerezza. Il Natale ci sarà, ma un po’ particolare.   
5\. Ragazze (e ormai amiche per la pelle al di là del fandom) del meraviglioso gruppo TCATH, cosa sarebbe la mia vita senza di voi? 

 

*****

 

Intro

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=1qmucw)

 

La prima volta che aveva sentito quel colpo allo stomaco - sordo, cattivo - era stata guardando quella videata sullo schermo del pc.

\- Qualcuno vuole chiedermi come ho fatto?

Silenzio.

\- Qualcuno?

Nessuno. 

O per lo meno, non chi avrebbe voluto lui.  
Quel qualcuno era via, al mare. In luna di miele. E lui stava giocando sul suo blog, per scherzare e perdere un po' di tempo.  
Fino a quel silenzio, scritto e sussurrato nella stanza.  
Se ne era accorto in quel momento per davvero.   
Che John era via.   
Fisicamente. Realmente. E che ci sarebbe rimasto, via.   
Che non c'era più nessuna possibilità, nessuna, mai più, che potesse tornare a dormire di sopra e a sedersi nella sua poltrona per ascoltarlo. O per chiedergli con gli occhi sgranati di cosa stesse parlando. O per sospirare pacatamente, pazientemente, e scuotere il giornale con un colpo secco per irrigidirne le pagine troppo grandi tra le mani e riprendere a leggere.   
Non che non lo avesse saputo da prima: era ricomparso dopo un anno e John non era già più lì, viveva altrove, era fidanzato, ok... se lo era aspettato, era pronto, non era stata più dura di quel che avesse immaginato... ma adesso...  
adesso c'era silenzio definitivo.

Non c'erano più domande.

 

_________

 

Quando si sveglia, la prima cosa che vede dietro le palpebre ancora chiuse è l’immagine di quella videata del blog.  
Gli si accentua la fitta che prova al lato destro della testa, là dove ricorda - in maniera appannata, ma lo ricorda - che Moriarty lo ha colpito prima del crollo del vecchio magazzino.

No, non Jim Moriarty. Suo fratello. Il gemello in cerca di vendetta. Ma anche questa storia è finita per sempre, pare.

La seconda cosa che vede aprendo gli occhi, è un volto familiare. Ed in un certo senso è il volto che si aspettava.  
Quelli che gli altri chiamano stupidamente “presentimenti”, per lui è logica.

Era ovvio che non fosse lui.

Prova a parlare e gli esce un flebile suono rauco.  
“Sssssh” si affretta Janine mentre si china su di lui e gli sposta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.  
“Stavolta non sento ragioni. La convalescenza la farai da me nel Sussex, nel mio nuovo, bellissimo cottage.”  
Sherlock aspetta un attimo, si schiarisce la gola e finalmente ci riesce, seppure con molto sforzo e quasi desistendo per la fitta che prova al lato destro del costato.  
Due costole incrinate, forse tre.  
Poteva andare peggio.   
“Sta diventando un’abitudine farti trovare nelle mie stanze d’ospedale.”, le dice affaticato.   
Però gli fa piacere. Sarebbe da idioti negarlo.  
La testa gli pulsa ma sa che è una lieve commozione cerebrale, era cosciente quando lo hanno soccorso: ricorda perfino il tragitto in ambulanza.  
In fondo è sempre stato fortunato: ammaccato, ricucito, bucherellato, ma mai davvero in pericolo di vita, nemmeno quando è volato giù da un palazzo su un materasso pieno d’aria, come nei circhi.  
Ed è in questo momento che si chiede se magari, stavolta…. se magari almeno stavolta …   
Janine lo scruta e si acciglia. Sherlock non sa come abbia fatto a intuire quel pensiero fugace, ma glielo legge negli occhi.  
“Frena il cervello, grosso imbecille. E rimettiti in piedi. Comincia a immaginare io, te, il camino, il vino rosso e un divano bello comodo per rimetterti a posto le ossa. E sarà meglio che tu faccia quanto dico senza protestare, ho rinunciato a un weekend con un giovane allevatore che assomiglia a Hugh Jackman per te.”  
Ha la gola secca, foderata di amaro. Adesso la sente anche un po’ più stretta.  
“Hugh… chi?”  
“Imbecille. E ignorante.”  
“Stronza.”  
Restano un po’ così, lei seduta al bordo del letto, rigogliosa in un discutibile tailler lilla che solo su di lei può sembrare elegante; lui con gli occhi chiusi e la respirazione controllata per il dolore alle costole.   
Un dolore che ad ogni respiro fa pendant con una fitta che pulsa con lo stesso ritmo ma più internamente, senza sosta. Da mesi e mesi.   
“So che me lo vuoi chiedere.” dice lei all’improvviso. La sua voce è bassa, calmante.   
“E allora dimmelo.” sbuffa lui senza aprire gli occhi.   
“E’ venuto. Stamattina presto, come gli altri giorni. Non è voluto entrare nella stanza, mi ha solo chiesto se era vero che fossi davvero fuori pericolo.”  
Strano.   
Non prova nessuna gioia nel saperlo.   
E’ venuto, sì, ma non è restato.   
E ha fatto bene a non farlo, è ciò a cui lui ha lavorato negli ultimi mesi, un doppio compito estenuante: fermare il gemello di Moriarty e tenere lontano mille miglia John Watson dalla sua vita.   
E adesso è stanco.   
“Meglio così.” mormora, anche se può immaginarlo, lì nel corridoio, rigido nella postura da soldato che ha sempre messo su quando una cosa non gli garba… infastidito dal dover essere lì per chiedere notizie, almeno per essere educato.   
Non chiede di lei. Mary. Nè della bambina, che non ha mai visto.   
Non chiede niente che non sappia già, che non abbia da tempo dedotto con accuratezza e senza errori.   
Janine, arguta come sempre, non aggiunge altro sull’argomento.   
Sherlock non riapre gli occhi. Tenerli stretti aiuta a tenere sotto controllo le piccole punture sotto le palpebre che rischierebbero di umiliarlo.   
E lei comprende che è il momento di lasciarlo solo.   
“Fatti buttare fuori di qui in un paio di giorni, io penso a organizzare tutto. E adesso vado a prendermi un caffè.” gli dice baciandogli la fronte.  
Sherlock annuisce appena e resta immobile, da bravo paziente.   
Adesso può fermarsi, riposare.   
E non è mai stato più spaventato in vita sua. 

\-----------

 

Il Sussex non è poi così male.   
Colline, campagne, un’aria limpida che entra dalle finestre al mattino e gli fa dolere ogni giorno di meno il torace, e un silenzio che si adagia come una coltre benefica su di lui e lo esorta a parlare di meno, a muoversi di meno, e a guarire più in fretta.  
Janine è una presenza stranamente discreta e a tratti schizofrenica: a volte riempie il soggiorno di sè stessa, blaterando cose e spostando oggetti e mettendo fiori nei vasi rustici con i guanti ancora pieni di terreno, decisa a farlo arrabbiare, a costringerlo a rimproverarla, a battibeccare sulle energetiche zuppe di legumi che gli presenta sotto il naso, insieme all’immancabile frutta fresca, e lui allora giura che, se non la smette, andrà fuori e ruberà un cavallo o una mucca, se serve, e rigalopperà verso Londra pur di non sentirla… ma sono giorni rari.  
Più spesso, invece, lei gli fa compagnia in silenzio con un libro in mano, seduta sul divano patchwork di fronte a quello in cui lui è sdraiato per la maggior parte del tempo, e non gli chiede “a cosa stai pensando” perché lo sa, ma non conosce le risposte. Le soluzioni.  
Semplicemente perché non ce ne sono, e perché l’unica soluzione è lasciare le cose così, perché quello che ormai è fatto, non può essere disfatto.  
John è uscito dalla sua vita su quella pista d’atterraggio, con una vigorosa stretta di mano.  
\- E’ stato bello, ma addio -   
E quando ha provato a rientrarvi telefonandogli, aspettandolo sotto casa; quando ha cercato seguirlo ancora nei casi, ma con un altro ruolo, imponendogli una nuova versione di sé del tutto johnwatsiana, parziale, distante - è stato lui a buttarlo fuori.   
perché semplicemente non può essere così.  
Non può più accettare John così. Credeva di potere, ma si è sbagliato… come tante volte negli ultimi due anni.   
Ed è quando ha questi momenti, questi pensieri, che di solito Janine arriva e gli mette un bicchiere di vino rosso sotto il naso.  
“Ma non hai una vita, là fuori?” le dice lui, e lei ribatte che sì, ce l’ha, nonostante il luogo tranquillo sembri non poterlo permettere, e potrebbe averne una anche lui, se solo si decidesse.   
Sherlock sbuffa un po’ per nascondere una mezza risata, forse appena un poco amara, e poi beve immancabilmente il suo vino. 

Questo posto è bello.  
Il cottage, una costruzione antica ma sapientemente rimodernata, giace in maniera armoniosa tra alberi di mele e cespugli rigogliosi ai piedi di una collina appena accennata, e regala una sensazione di pace perfino alla sua natura così irrequieta.  
Gli piace passeggiare, ha scoperto non appena le costole glielo hanno consentito.   
All’alba, per lo più, e senza correre.   
C’è un mondo da osservare in termini di piante, funghi e muschi da strappare delicatamente coi polpastrelli ed annusare, e immaginare tutte le magiche interazioni tra le sostanze, e i giochi delle molecole e gli aromi mescolati degli olii essenziali: gli fa bene, gli placa la mente.   
E ci sono le api.   
Le ha sempre ammirate, ricorda perfettamente ognuno dei suoi studi e delle letture che ha fatto sull’argomento, ma osservarle dal vivo è tutta un’altra cosa.   
La bellezza dei loro movimenti sull’arnia, l’armonia del loro pulsare tutte insieme come un unico essere, il significato della loro strana omologazione, del loro vivere al’unisono per uno scopo più alto, più nobile, così inapplicabile agli esseri umani, lo affascina e lo porta a stare lì ore intere, in fondo a un campo d’erba del vicino di Janine, un tizio che si chiama forse Connor, forse Kevin, forse Carlton, chi lo sa, e che gli presta volentieri il cappellone con la retina di protezione e poi lo riempie di vasetti di miele, per nulla intimorito dalla sua faccia spesso scostante e dal suo sopracciglio scettico perennemente sollevato.   
Sherlock immagina che sia questo, il tizio che somiglia a quell’altro. A Hugh Comesichiama.   
Tanto meglio. Lui può stare qui a guardare le api quanto vuole, e Janine rientra spesso il mattino dopo con un sorriso beato sulla faccia: l’unica controindicazione sono i momenti in cui lei pretende di condividere informazioni entusiastiche su costui, preferibilmente dopo cena, arrotolata in un plaid all’altro capo del divano e con il bicchiere pieno in mano, in una perfetto tentativo di intavolare “discorsi tra ragazze” che Sherlock Holmes non può certo tollerare.   
Però lo fa.   
Non senza borbottii e spesso esplosioni esasperate, che hanno come unico risultato far ridere Janine, ma alla fine resta sul divano, sbuffante, e la lascia parlare. 

 

E poi l’estate passa e Sherlock può di nuovo camminare veloce.   
Il cervello sembra risvegliarsi con la tipica fame che si ha dopo un lungo sonno, ed è così che, con il primo accenno di autunno, Sherlock ritorna alla Londra a cui appartiene e che lo accoglie con i soliti rumori stridenti e la detestata folla.   
La prime telefonata è per Lestrade.   
Non c’è niente di meglio del lavoro per smettere di pensare, anche se adesso alle sue spalle, ogni volta che s’incammina per un nuovo caso c’è l’ombra maligna dell’assenza che lo segue e lo morde dietro il collo, a tradimento, quando meno se lo aspetta.   
I casi diventano anche due o tre per volta.   
Antiche e deleterie abitudini si riaffacciano ogni tanto, non troppo, o non avrebbe la lucidità per lavorare fino a sfiancarsi, ma quanto basta per far tacere il silenzio del 221 B quando, a sera, crolla sul divano e chiude gli occhi, strizzandosi il ponte del naso tra le dita.  
Ormai ha questo, o niente.   
Il niente più grande che c’è è al piano di sopra, e lo saluta ogni mattina senza dire più nemmeno un ciao sussurrato. 

 

***

 

Ecco come si ritrova a tornare verso casa, nel tardo pomeriggio della vigilia di Natale, un po’ distratto dal caso a cui sta pensando e un po’ immerso nella lettura di una mail sul suo cellulare, e, alzando gli occhi, lo vede lì.   
Seduto sui gradini.   
Stretto in un giubbotto imbottito e forse troppo grande.   
Infreddolito.   
Con un ingombrante borsone alla sua sinistra, appoggiato lì alla mercé di qualunque ladro perché fa troppo freddo per tenere la mano all’aria, stretta attorno alle maniglie.   
Sherlock si ferma a qualche metro da lui e abbassa lentamente la mano con telefono, pietrificato.  
John si accorge di lui e solleva la testa, raddrizza le spalle.   
C’è un momento fatto di niente… un refolo di vento ghiacciato che passa tra le loro e non porta nessuna sensazione, nemmeno curiosità, ma si disperde nell’immobilità totale in cui sono bloccati.   
John lo fissa ed è ancora troppo lontano perché Sherlock possa leggere nei suoi occhi, ma è indubbiamente lì. Sui gradini del 221 B.   
Un passo in avanti, poi due. Il freddo sale dal pavimento pestato frettolosamente dalla gente che va e viene mentre cerca di tornare a casa il più velocemente possibile.  
Un passo e poi un altro, e Sherlock è vicino abbastanza per poter guardare di nuovo i tratti familiari, i capelli biondo cenere ispessiti dal freddo, gli occhi grandi che seguono i suoi movimenti lenti.   
Cosa, come… perché.   
Domande che cominciano a galoppargli in testa e iniziano ad accavallarsi scomposte una sull’altra… domande che perdono urgenza e forza dinanzi a due evidenze schiaccianti: il grosso borsone, e lo sguardo muto di John.  
Il fatto che non dica niente e resti seduto, fermo, e che lo guardi in quel modo, dice tutto quello che c’è da dire.   
Sherlock sospira e si stringe nelle spalle anche lui, e poi gli si siede accanto noncurante dal cemento ghiacciato che gli morde praticamente le natiche anche attraverso il cappotto.   
Guardano insieme il traffico della strada e il trapestio dei passanti veloci per qualche secondo: domani è Natale, e nessuno vuole stare lì fuori.  
“Mi dispiace”, dice allora lui.   
“Non dispiacerti,” gli fa eco John, e la sua voce è bassa, stanca. “Non c’è niente per cui dispiacersi, men che meno per me.”   
Sherlock gira la testa e gli osserva il profilo. Non lo vede e non sa niente di lui da quasi un anno, ma non è cambiato. Forse un paio di rughe in più sotto gli occhi, e il blu delle iridi che in questa luce crepuscolare sembra più cupo, ma forse è solo un’impressione.   
Lo vede inumidirsi le labbra e prendere un grosso respiro di coraggio.  
“Non mi hai mai richiamato.” gli dice. “Non hai voluto più avere a che fare con me, e hai fatto bene.”  
“John… io…”  
“Hai fatto bene. E ho fatto male io a venire qui, o a non chiamarti prima di venire, ma...”  
“Puoi restare.”   
E’ naturale come respirare. E’ come una piccola sorgente d’acqua che gli si apre nello sterno e comincia a zampillare vita fresca.E’ semplice come deve essere, come sempre sarà quando si tratta di John.   
“Puoi restare”, gli ripete sporgendosi un po’ verso di lui a sottolineare che è vero, è vero, sarà sempre vero.   
John si gira a guardarlo a sua volta, e Sherlock può vedere che no, non è colpa del crepuscolo se quegli occhi sono più scuri, se il blu è più indurito.   
“Non so perché io continui a crearti tutti questi problemi. “  
“Fa freddo.” risponde lui, ondeggiando un po’ per dimostrargli che sì, lo scalino sotto il culo è decisamente ghiacciato. “Se ci autocommiseriamo dentro, davanti a un tè caldo, forse è meglio.”  
John lo guarda ed è come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa di importante.  
“Grazie” dice soltanto.   
Sherlock gli sorride con gli occhi e poi si alza per aprire la porta.

 

A Sherlock bastano cinque minuti, forse meno, per avere la sensazione che il tempo non sia mai passato, esattamente come ha sempre letto nei libri.   
Gli basta andare in cucina e armeggiare con il bollitore mentre ode i rumori provenire dal soggiorno: i passi di John, una sedia che viene spostata, il fruscio del giaccone che si affloscia sul divano. Suoni familiari e allo stesso tempo quasi dimenticati.   
Si accorge di avere le dita tremanti mentre spinge il tasto per accendere il bollitore.   
Non vuole nemmeno sapere perché. Se è temporaneo. Se domani se ne andrà.   
Cosa è successo tra lui e Mary.   
L’importante adesso è fare il tè per tutti e due e aspettare che il silenzio che è calato, e perdura, aggiusti le cose. 

 

E’ durante la cena - un frettoloso take away cinese chiamato su due piedi (zuppa, perché cazzo, se fa freddo!) - che John parla appena mette giù il cucchiaio.   
“Non è successo niente di particolare, nessun evento o episodio, in realtà. Credo sia l’epilogo naturale delle cose.”  
“Quali cose?”   
“Tante cose. Incomprensioni… equivoci che ci siamo trascinati dietro. Bugie. Illusioni.”  
Sherlock intensifica lo sguardo.  
“Errori.” conclude John. La sua voce è greve, ma poi stringe le labbra in una linea sottile come per impedirsi di continuare.  
“Tutti facciamo errori, John.”  
“Non come i miei.” John guarda altrove, fa una panoramica della stanza.   
Chissà perché hanno allestito in fretta la tavola nel soggiorno e non in cucina, stavolta.   
Quattro posate, due tazze, nemmeno una tovaglietta, in mezzo al solito marasma sul solito vecchio tavolo.   
Ci sono le lucine alle finestre, piccole collane di perle luminose bianche - attorno alle cornici, e anche lungo la mensola del caminetto: incoronano perfino vecchio teschio, gli passano da un’orbita all’altra degli occhi… probabilmente la solita intrusione di Mrs Hudson, non contrastata da Sherlock.   
Tracce di normalità nella stanza principale di chi non sembra essere normale agli occhi del mondo, ma lo era per John. Lo è per John. Che adesso torna a guardarlo.  
“Non so nemmeno da che parte cominciare, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock allunga le mani verso una scatola in bilico su una pila di fogli e armeggia, tirandone fuori una sigaretta. John nemmeno accenna a protestare.  
“Non c’è niente da cominciare. La tua stanza è sempre là. Potrai parlarmene quando vorrai, io non ho fretta.”   
“Quando sei tornato indietro, quel giorno… dopo che il tuo aereo è riatterrato e tu sei corso via, dietro il nuovo Moriarty… io ti ho cercato.”  
“Lo so.”   
Una spessa voluta di fumo si innalza tra di loro. Sherlock chiude gli occhi per un attimo.   
“Non hai più voluto che venissi con te. Non mi hai mai più risposto. Non ti sei mai fatto più trovare. Mi hai sradicato via.”  
“Lo so.”  
Il fumo si dirada e John è di fronte a lui, leggermente proteso in avanti, con le mani giunte tra i cartoni del take away e il dolore negli occhi.   
“Io ho capito, sai. Avevi ragione. Hai sempre avuto ragione.”  
Stavolta lui non replica lo so. perché in realtà non lo sa. Non sa perché davvero John sia qui e non con la sua famiglia il giorno prima della vigilia di Natale, e perché gli stia dicendo queste cose. Sa solo che fa male. Adesso come allora.   
“John… è inutile parlare di questo adesso…”  
“... e sono venuto in ospedale, questa volta come quell’altra, perché hai la maledetta tendenza a farti ammazzare senza di me”  
Sherlock soffia dal naso il fumo e si lascia sfuggire un sorriso.   
“... ma quando ho saputo che ti eri risvegliato, che stavi bene, non ho avuto il coraggio… sapevo che non volevi vedermi più.”  
Il sorriso scompare.   
“Solo che io il perché l’ho capito troppo tardi.”  
No. Non va bene. Non va bene. Sherlock abbassa gli occhi e spegne la sigaretta nel cartone dinanzi a sè. Si sviluppa un odore acre che lo colpisce duro.   
Si alza agguantando la tazza per fingere di volerla riempire di nuovo di té.  
“Non c’è niente da capire, John, se non che ormai avevi la tua vita. E io la mia.”  
“E allora perché siamo di nuovo qui, secondo te?”  
La voce di John lo segue più alta mentre si allontana verso la cucina.   
Non lo so. Perché siamo di nuovo qui? Perché sei di nuovo qui?   
Questo non lo aveva previsto.   
E’ stato talmente intontito nelle ultime due ore che non è riuscito a capire, a inquadrare la situazione, a provare perfino gioia, e adesso questo… questo voler parlare di lui, di cosa ha pensato, ha provato, del perché lo abbia lasciato andare… di cosa John crede di aver capito…   
Entra in cucina e prende il bollitore per riempirlo di nuovo, e il fruscio che sente lo avverte che lui è dietro di sé, alle sue spalle.  
La sua voce gli giunge profonda, calma.   
“Cosa volevi dirmi quel giorno all’aeroporto?”   
Sherlock riappoggia il bollitore e si drizza nelle spalle.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Quando mi hai detto… mi hai detto proprio: ho una cosa da dirti.”  
La sua voce è più vicina, ora. Lui è più vicino, a pochi centimetri dalla sua schiena. Sherlock può quasi sentirne il calore corporeo.  
“Mi hai detto: ho una cosa da dirti. E poi ti sei fermato… e mi hai fatto una battuta cretina sul tuo nome. Sherlock è un nome da ragazza, hai detto. Cosa volevi dirmi davvero?”  
Sherlock guarda fisso davanti a sé e poi lo sente.   
Un tocco dapprima lieve, poi il calore che si espande esattamente in mezzo alle sue scapole.   
La mano di John. Ferma e intima, proprio tra le sue spalle. Un tocco che potrebbe sembrare amichevole, un gesto confortevole, solo che non è così. E Sherlock è ammutolito.   
“Sherlock… cosa volevi dirmi?”  
“No.”  
“Sherlock...”  
La mano si fa più pressante, accenna un lieve massaggio su e giù, un movimento quasi impercettibile, dolce, in perfetta armonia con il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce.   
“No.”  
“Allora lascia che ti dica io una cosa.”   
A Sherlock si ferma un respiro a metà quando sente un altro tocco lì dove c’era il palmo della mano di John fino a un secondo fa. E’ la sua fronte. E il calore di tutto il suo corpo che quasi aderisce proprio. Le sue mani sui fianchi, e poi attorno ad essi, e poi che scivolano attorno alla sua vita. Sherlock guarda in basso e può vederle intrecciarsi sul proprio addome, che gli stropicciano la giacca scura e la camicia sotto.   
“Perdonami.” gli dice la voce dietro le spalle, e sembra che rimbombi dritta nei suoi polmoni.  
“Perdonami per tutto. Per ogni cosa che ti ho fatto.”   
Sherlock espira in maniera impercettibile e timidamente appoggia le proprie mani sulle sue. Il calore che sente irradiarsi in tutto il corpo attraverso i palmi è immediato, travolgente.   
“John…”  
“Perdonami per averti lasciato solo. Per aver sbagliato così tanto e con così tanta convinzione.”   
L’abbraccio diventa più stretto. Sherlock può percepire il leggero movimento della testa di John dietro le spalle, e poi avverte un calore più esteso e sa che ha appoggiato il lato del viso.   
Lo stringe più forte.  
“Perdonami per non averti perdonato subito dopo averti rivisto vivo .”  
Le braccia si fanno più serrate, la voce più roca.  
“Perdonami per Mary. Per non averti difeso abbastanza.”  
“John… davvero... ”  
“Perdonami per non aver ascoltato me stesso.”   
Sherlock non tenta più di ribattere. Quell’abbraccio è il calore più dolce che abbia mai provato, e quel corpo così stretto al suo è il più grande supplizio. Felicità pura mista a un’amarezza senza fine… un’emozione più grande di ogni sopportazione, eppure impossibile da respingere. Può solo accettarlo ad occhi chiusi.   
“Tutto quello che ho fatto… o non ho fatto per te… è stato il mio modo di gettarmi da un tetto davanti ai tuoi occhi.” sussurra infine John. “L’ho capito dopo, quando vivere in quella bugia è diventato insopportabile. Perdonami.”   
“Perché adesso?”  
Con un grande sforzo, Sherlock si muove e si gira lentamente nell’abbraccio di John, deciso a guardarlo negli occhi. E li trova, i suoi occhi. Grandi e blu e tinti di una sincerità che credeva di aver dimenticato.   
“Perché a un certo punto devi dirla, la verità. Devi riconoscerla, e dirla forte.”   
Sherlock ha paura di chiedere a quale delle tante verità si riferisca, ma le braccia di John ancora attorno ai suoi fianchi e il suo maglione scuro a pochi centimetri dal proprio petto bloccano ogni parola.   
E’ John che glielo spiega meglio senza ulteriori domande. Si sporge in avanti piano, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, in attesa di un cenno di rifiuto - un piccolo movimento all’indietro, uno scarto del capo - che non arriva.   
Il bacio è lieve, appena un contatto accennato… un sospiro caldo sulle labbra di entrambi, contrappuntato dal battito del cuore di Sherlock che rimbomba forte e forse raggiunge anche John, perché è John che gli lascia i fianchi e appoggia le mani sul suo collo, trascinandolo piano verso di sé, e chiude gli occhi, facendo in modo che li chiuda anche lui.  
E’ come sanguinare, pensa Sherlock nel preciso momento in cui lo abbraccia a sua volta e lo accoglie… finalmente.   
E’ come sanguinare piano, dolcemente, verso una specie di morte che non fa paura.   
Perché da questo non c’è ritorno. E’ una linea cancellata che non si potrà ridisegnare mai più.  
E’ quello che ha desiderato con tutte le sue forze e che si avvera come un piccolo miracolo che potrebbe cullarlo per sempre, o ucciderlo. Non c’è via di mezzo. C’è solo John che lo accarezza con un bacio che non ha mai ricevuto da nessuno, mai… mai così.  
L’umido calore della sua lingua è diverso da qualunque altro, ha un sapore soave e un tocco gentile che cerca di rassicurarlo e di dirgli delle cose, quelle che si sono taciuti da due anni in qua. Quelle che, mai confessate, hanno permesso che si perdessero come bambini in una fiera troppo grande e rumorosa , fatta di pazzi e clown e chiromanti truffaldine.   
Come è potuto succedere?  
Sherlock si stringe a lui in cerca di aria e interrompe il bacio per affondare il viso suo suo collo e lasciarsi andare nel suo abbraccio, nel suo odore. Ha bisogno di chinare il capo e inspirare l’odore del suo maglione, del suo collo. John lo tiene forte, come non ha fatto in un tempo precedente, ma davvero… non può fargliene una colpa… è lui che lo ha abbandonato per primo nella maniera più crudele, è lui che…  
“Smettila. Smetti di pensare.” E’ appena un mormorio tra i suoi capelli, e gli fa venire le lacrime dietro gli occhi serrati.   
“C’è tempo per farlo. Non pensare. Ci ha sempre fottuti, il fatto di pensare.”  
Riesce perfino a ridacchiare tra la lana ruvida del maglione mentre combatte il desiderio di piangere. E poi il sorriso svanisce quando compare un pensiero.   
“E’ la vigilia di Natale, dovresti stare con loro.” dice piano, lasciandosi cullare dall’abbraccio, riposando con la guancia sulla spalla di John. Stanno dondolando impercettibilmente, come se ballassero, e neanche se ne accorgono.   
“Ci sarà tempo anche per quello,” risponde John piano “Stasera è per te e per me. Dovevo fermare la follia in cui si è trasformata la nostra vita, in qualche modo.”  
John allenta un po’ l’abbraccio per darsi indietro e guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi.   
“Dovevo riacchiapparti, o sarebbe stato troppo tardi.”  
Sherlock solleva una mano e con due dita gli sfiora il viso, piano, per poi farla scivolare tra i capelli.   
“E’ impossibile scappare. Anche se lo volessi. E l’ho voluto, giuro.”  
“Lo so” John gli prende la mano, interrompendo la carezza, e se la porta alle labbra. Bacia le nocche una da una. “Hai cercato di salvare la mia vita in molti modi, e tutti sbagliati, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock si morde le le labbra nervosamente sotto lo scrutinio dei suoi occhi determinati.  
“Cosa… succederà adesso?”  
“Adesso, questo.” dice John. E lo bacia di nuovo con un impeto che lo costringe con la schiena contro il bancone della cucina.   
Sherlock non chiede più niente. 

 

***

 

E’ buio, non si sa come.   
Dove sono andate tutte queste ore? Come è stato possibile passare dai baci, tanti da non potersi contare, lenti, profondi, a quest’altro posto?   
Come è successo che adesso siamo qui, sul letto, abbracciati nel buio e nel freddo della stanza che penetra attraverso i vestiti - la mia giacca, il tuo maglione - eppure freddo non sento?   
Ho dimenticato di accendere il camino, oggi. Non so nemmeno se l’ho acceso mai da che è cominciato l’inverno, abituato com’ero al freddo dell’estate nel Sussex, gelida come l’anima che ora so di avere, come i muri di mattoni di questo appartamento vuoto… un’estate di api e cespugli e bicchieri di vino, e di una convalescenza che non mi ha mai guarito.   
Perché è adesso che guarisco. Da tutto, tutto, tutto.   
Guarisco dalla mia vita intera.   
Dal male che ti ho fatto e mi sono fatto quando ti ho spinto lontano (per proteggerti, per rifiutare ciò per cui non ero pronto… che importa adesso?)... guarisco ora, mentre mi tieni forte e mi racconti cose che mi rendono felice, ma fanno male a qualcun altro.   
Lei non ha nessuna colpa, dici. E’ che non l’hai mai amata, non come hai amato me.   
E’ una buona madre, hai riposto bene la tua fiducia, e probabilmente è davvero la persona che dice di essere adesso, ma che mi abbia quasi ucciso, no… non era sopportabile, dici.  
“Mi ha scavato dentro per mesi, quel pensiero,” dici.   
La tua voce è un sussurro in quest’ora silenziosa, quando tutti saranno a cena nelle loro case festose e illuminate di alberi di Natale, e io e te siamo invece in questa oscurità appena riscaldata dal tepore dei nostri corpi, con la sola luce del lampione della strada che penetra dalla finestra, lattiginosa e fioca, ed è la vigilia di Natale più bella che io potessi avere, se mai ne ho desiderata una.   
Mi dici che quando sono partito con Janine hai lottato ogni giorno per non prendere un treno e non venire a cercarmi, ma solo perché eri certo che io non ti volessi più nella mia vita.   
Sono stato bravo nel convincerti. Eccellente come tutto quello che faccio. Superlativo anche nell’errore.   
Una lite, e poi un’altra, e poi un’altra ancora… ecco cosa mi racconti di tutti questi ultimi mesi con lei.   
Lei che ti accusa di essere distratto, assente, sempre più cupo, e di fargliene una colpa.  
Vi immagino: lei che ti urla di averlo fatto per me, per scagionarmi, per salvare il salvabile. Tu che non le credi.   
Lei che ti rinfaccia di come muori ogni giorno per me, di come ti spegni di nostalgia e noia e malcelato amore… è proprio così che mi dici. “Malcelato amore”.   
La gelosia che le monta dentro, le frasi che ti urla. “L’avessi ucciso davvero”.  
E’ quello che ti ha sputato due giorni fa, quando le hai detto di andarsene, o che te ne saresti andato tu, e lei ha preso la bambina ed è andata a passare il Natale dal suo ex, quel cretino che io ho minacciato prima del matrimonio.  
Non avrei voluto dirtelo allora ma era palese che prima o poi…  
“Lo so, Sherlock. Lo so.” me lo dici baciandomi i capelli, la fronte. “L’ho sempre saputo. Non sono come te ma non sono nemmeno un imbecille.”  
Oh, certo che non lo sei. Come potrei amarti così, se tu lo fossi?   
Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di averti fatto perdere la tua famiglia, la tua vita. Speravo fossi felice lontano da me, senza essere obbligato a sentirti in colpa per quello che provavo io.   
Devo averlo detto a voce alta.   
“Non ho perso niente,” mormori mentre mi baci “sarò un padre per mia figlia, come tanti altri padri separati. E Mary è brava a rifarsi le sue vite. Non temo per loro. E non voglio più temere nemmeno per te.”

Resterai?

E’ la domanda sospesa in quest’aria oscura, profumata di me e di te, dei nostri fiati, e fragile come tutto ciò che c’è sempre stato tra noi e attorno a noi.   
Resterai?   
Non sarà una telefonata, domani, a farti dimenticare il modo in cui mi stai accarezzando i capelli e con un braccio mi tieni talmente stretto al tuo corpo da non farmi quasi muovere?   
“Sherlock…” dici come se parlassi ad un bambino “... forse non hai capito.... sei sempre stato tardo per queste cose.”  
Il “ti amo” è per le mie labbra, sulle mie labbra. E’ per me.   
Io non l’ho mai sentito prima. Ed è straordinario come si posi prima sulla mia pelle, impercettibile, e poi mi pesi all’improvviso sul petto, spingendo l’aria fuori in un sospiro di stupore che ti fa sorridere nel buio.   
Lo sento, il tuo sorriso. Esattamente come ho sentito il tuo “ti amo”. Sentito, non ascoltato: l’ho sentito dentro, in un punto nascosto che non sapevo di avere, e adesso io li devo vedere, il tuo sorriso e il tuo “ti amo”.   
Ho bisogno che i miei occhi li vedano. Ti vedano.   
Mi divincolo da te e cerco il lume sul comodino, perché ho bisogno fisico della tua faccia, della trasparenza dei tuoi occhi… e ho bisogno che le parole siano vere anche nella luce, quando non mi si può mentire.   
Quando mi rigiro nel cono di luce, tu sei ancora lì, a due centimetri da me, ed è ancora lì il tuo sorriso lieve, e il “ti amo” è disegnato in ogni raggio blu delle tue iridi.   
E’ vero.   
Allora è vero.   
Me lo ripeti quando ti bacio io, un po’ biascicando perché sono maldestro e sembra quasi che ti voglia soffocare (in realtà lo voglio), e poi il sorriso diventa risata quando ti spingo all’indietro e cado su di te, ridendo anche io.  
“Dimmelo ancora.”  
“Ti amo.”  
Non dovrei crederti, ma ti credo. Perché non mi hai mai guardato in questo modo. E perché hai parlato tanto, finora, e invece adesso taci.   
Mi guardi come se mi vedessi adesso per la prima volta, come io sto guardando te.   
E penso che sia ora che ci guardiamo per davvero, sul serio, e impariamo di noi due quello che ancora non sappiamo. Non so se sia poco o molto: quest’ultimo anno ci ha cambiati, ci ha sepolti sotto una coltre di bugie che ci siamo costruiti con le nostre stesse mani pur di vendicarci l’uno dell’altro. Ci siamo fatti così male, John… ti ho fatto così male, e tu ne hai fatto a me, eppure eravamo qui, sempre, sempre qui, insieme. Ciechi.  
Ti bacio ancora perché soffoco se non lo faccio, e nello stesso tempo comincio a tirarti su l’orlo del maglione e tu mi lasci fare.   
Ti spoglio lentamente.  
Sfilo prima il maglione, e tu assecondi i miei movimenti. Siamo goffi e ridiamo, e durante le varie manovre non smettiamo di baciarci. Non posso allontanarmi dalla tua bocca, da nulla di tuo. Ti sfilo la camicia dopo averla sbottonata bottone per bottone, asola per asola, perché una cosa non ci dev’essere stasera, ed è la fretta.   
Non ho fretta.  
La mia fame di te è abissale, primordiale, ma paziente. Tutto il mondo è sempre girato vorticosamente attorno a noi, impedendoci di capire: casi, nemici, decisioni da prendere, bombe da disinnescare, grilletti da premere e incubi da avere… basta così.  
Basta.   
Ci metterò ore per spogliarti, se necessario, e ci metterai tu ore a spogliare me, perché questo è il momento di fermarsi.   
E quando finalmente sei nudo e ti rilassi sulle coperte e mi guardi sereno, e io sono in ginocchio davanti a te, con il freddo che mi morde la schiena, scopro lo stupore.   
Sono stupito non perché sei davvero così bello, questo l’ho sempre saputo, ma per la naturalezza con cui ci stiamo osservando. E con cui io allungo una mano e te la poso sul petto glabro.  
Conosco il tuo corpo solo di sfuggita, anche quando vivevamo insieme era raro scontrarsi in maniera imbarazzante per casa, e questo è decisamente diverso  
La tua pelle è chiara e dorata, e le lentiggini che hai sulle spalle e le braccia, noto solo adesso, punteggiano anche lievemente anche le cosce.  
Lentamente comincio una piccola esplorazione col mio palmo, e lì dove la mia mano tocca la tua carne si sprigiona un calore che riesce a pervadermi tutto.   
Continui a guardarmi in maniera pacata mentre ti accarezzo, non c’è bisogno che io ti dica nulla di tutto ciò che sto pensando: lo so che hai capito.  
Capisci anche quando i miei occhi si soffermano su ciò che ha fatto cominciare tutto.   
Quel fiore di carne raggrumato in grinze bianche e rossastre, appena più scure del tuo colore naturale di pelle, che mi sfida dalla tua spalla sinistra, accanto alla clavicola, e mi ricorda che tu - il te che conosco io - cominci da lì.   
E’ lì che sei nato. E’ così che sei arrivato da me.   
E’ un marchio terribile che ti è costato molto… ma se non ci fosse stato, io non ti avrei mai avuto.   
E tu non avresti avuto me.   
Mi allungo su di te comincio a tracciare con le dita i bordi di questo singolare ibiscus fatto di pelle e tessuti arrabbiati, e tu chiudi gli occhi.  
E’ la tua vita scolpita sulla pelle. Dapprima la sfioro, e poi la tocco con più forza: ne imparo le creste, le profondità, ogni grinza, una per una, e ogni increspatura mi racconta quella storia di guerra e sangue, e dolore.   
Un dolore da cui sei guarito e di cui io ti ho fatto riammalare, incidendotene un’altra identica in un posto che non si può vedere con gli occhi.   
Mi chino e la bacio piano, nella quieta speranza che questo gesto rimargini sia questa che quella, ma so che ci vorrà tempo, così come so che adesso ne abbiamo. Finalmente.   
Ti sento prendere un profondo respiro e poi percepisco la tua mano tra i miei capelli, e so che è tutto a posto, è tutto come deve essere.   
Non c’è solo quella.   
Ne hai tante, di cicatrici. Molte correlate ai nostri casi: la linea biancastra sul fianco dovuta allo sfioramento della lama di un coltello, la traccia arricciata sul braccio lasciata dallo spigolo di un muro contro cui hai sbattuto, la lesione alla coscia che ti procurasti scivolando - insieme a me, peraltro - giù per quel pendio a Birmingham, nel tentativo di catturare quell’uxoridica.  
Le sfioro tutte, le bacio tutte, una per una, lentamente, perché questi sono invece i geroglifici che parlano di noi, me e te, insieme, e voglio ricordarli tutti: forma, colore, ruvidezza.. ogni particolare deve restare impresso a fuoco nella mia mente, nel mio palazzo, in quell’ala immensa che ho dedicato a te dal primo giorno e che si riempie di nuovo - finalmente - di nuove cose tue.   
C’è la nostra storia sulla tua pelle, e adesso anche sulla mia.   
Lo capisco quando sento la tua mano toccarmi il petto e spingermi via delicatamente, inducendomi a sdraiarmi accanto a te, e poi sei tu a chinarti su di me e a sfiorare, baciare, quell’unico foro nel mio costato. E’ ormai un buco biancastro, relativamente piccolo, dove la pelle è solo un po’ più sensibile, e infatti risucchio l’aria tra i denti quando sento le tue labbra, e poi la tua lingua, tracciarne piano i bordi.   
E’ visivamente una piccola traccia, nonostante il danno enorme che ha creato, e non sto parlando del fatto che io sia stato per morire.   
E’ tanto di più.   
Va in profondità e scava, scava ancora, nelle nostre carni, anche la tua, perché so che è la cosa che ti fa più soffrire.   
Quando posi la guancia su di esso e resti immobile, respirando nervosamente, io fisso la tua testa bionda e capisco che stai pensando che avresti dovuto proteggermi prima che accadesse… o avresti dovuto restare con me, dopo, ma non l’hai fatto.   
Ti accarezzo i capelli.   
“John… non torturarti. Per favore.”  
“Saresti potuto morire davvero.” mi dici con voce affaticata.”E io ero lì, e non avevo capito niente. Ho creduto a tante di quelle bugie, ho ascoltato solo la mia rabbia e sono stato così cieco… così idiota.”  
“Ma adesso è finita”. Abbiamo fatto una gara di crudeltà e sciocchezze, ma adesso possiamo rimediare, e in un modo che non avrei mai creduto possibile… sei venuto da me come non avrei mai sperato in mille anni, e so che stai ascoltando il cuore che mi galoppa nello sterno e riecheggia nel tuo orecchio appoggiato su di me, come so che non riuscirai a perdonarti presto.   
Ma io ti aiuterò.   
“Basta, ora. Vieni qui.”  
E tu vieni su, mi copri con il tuo corpo sodo e avvolgente e mi baci ancora. Mi prendi i polsi e mi esorti ad abbracciarti, a scorrere le mani sulla tua schiena, e io, incredulo, lo faccio.  
Com’è possibile che stia accadendo?   
Ma invece è vero, com’è vera la tua lingua calda e l’umidità della tua saliva, e il peso di te sullo sterno, e la spinta del tuo bacino che mi costringe ad aprire le gambe e a emettere un soffocato lamento di sorpresa e di eccitazione nel sentire il contatto intimo del tuo sesso già inturgidito che scivola contro il mio.  
Mi esplode un fuoco nelle vene che non ho sperimentato mai: corre velocissimo, mi fa morire il fiato in gola e morde tutti gli angoli del mio corpo contemporaneamente.   
Mi sento vivo come non mai, stordito e vivo, e mi aggrappo a te con disperazione, baciandoti come se dovessi respirare da te, dal fondo dei tuoi polmoni, e non avessi più bisogno dell’ossigeno, mai più.  
Facciamo l’amore in maniera così naturale, come se l’avessimo fatto prima, milioni di volte: tu esplori con fervore il mio corpo per te sconosciuto in molti sensi, e nel contempo mi baci - e mi baci - per tranquillizzarmi e lavare via il disagio che senti affiorare in me, la mia paura di non bastarti perché sono un uomo.   
Non ho mai desiderato nessuno così - mi sussurri nell’orecchio prima di succhiarmi il lobo, e io gemo di desiderio e di felicità, mi lascio andare sotto di te e grazie a te, che sei tutto quello che ho sempre voluto nella vita, senza saperlo.   
Sai di buono. C’è il dopobarba che conosco da sempre, esaltato dal calore sotterraneo della tua pelle, e poi, più in profondità, un odore unicamente tuo, da me vagamente solo intuito in tutti questi anni, rubato un attimo dagli asciugamani in bagno, in cui, lo confesso, ogni tanto affondavo il naso, o da un maglione lasciato sul bracciolo del divano. Cose che mi facevano sentire miserabile eppure fortunato ad averti anche solo così.   
Invece adesso mi riempio di questo odore meraviglioso e lo lecco via dal sudore che ti si va formando alla base del collo… e poi più giù, nel solco tra la coscia e l’inguine, deliziandomi quando ti sento sospirare - e poi gemere sottovoce - quando lo aspiro dal tuo grembo, dall’accrocchio morbido dei tuoi peli dorati, dal tepore languido del tuo pene sotto le mie labbra.   
Stringi le mani tra i miei capelli quando finalmente assaporo te, la tua pelle morbida, la tua carne dura, nutrendomene con slancio pur sapendo che non me ne sazierò mai.   
Sono felice.   
Felice quando mi esorti a tornare su e mi guardi negli occhi e mi baci ancora, poi mi rimetti giù e mi schiacci col tuo corpo.  
Felice quando ti fai guidare da me, con cura, e di nuovo senza fretta, mi sussurri quello che desidero sentire e mi fai promesse che adesso so che manterrai, mentre dolcemente le tue dita si fanno strada dentro me.   
Sono felice quando ti sento entrare e sento il tuo respiro affannoso nell’orecchio, e questo dolore-delizia mi fa tremare le ginocchia che tengo strette attorno ai tuoi fianchi.   
Tremo tutto, a dire il vero. La parola John è tutto ciò che riesco a dire, forse balbettare, e tremo.   
Allora tu mi baci le palpebre e la bocca e mi culli in un rollio che mi porta dove non ho mai nemmeno sognato di andare: nella vita, nell’amore, in tutto ciò che di vero e puro esiste al mondo e che io non ho mai potuto toccare.   
Perché tu sei il mio conduttore di luce, e all’improvviso quella luce sono io. 

John. 

 

***

 

Al mattino le tende sono tirate, a malapena sovrapposte, e la luce nella stanza è grigiastra.  
Ma non fa freddo.   
Sherlock apre gli occhi e li sbatte più volte, mettendo a fuoco un angolo del cuscino e un lembo di piumone stropicciato. L’aria nella stanza è calda, lo può percepire dalla punta del proprio naso.  
Il camino di là dev’essere acceso.   
Si rigira nel letto, che accanto a sé è vuoto ma conserva il vago ricordo di una forma umana nel nido scomposto di lenzuola, e per un attimo trattiene il respiro.   
Poi il lieve tintinnio di un cucchiaino che proviene dalla cucina gli permette di respirare di nuovo.   
Non è un sogno.   
Si mette a sedere. C’è un cumulo di vestiti inequivocabili sulla sedia all’angolo.  
Non è Mrs Hudson.   
Sherlock cerca la sua vestaglia, quella blu, quella del 221 B di John, e silenziosamente attraversa il piccolo disimpegno e si affaccia sulla soglia della cucina, senza superare l’imponente presenza del frigorifero.  
John è lì, accanto ai fornelli, e gli dà le spalle.   
La vestaglia beige l’ha presa lui ed è troppo lunga, e il colore uniforme, visto da qui, gli dà l’aspetto di un biscotto allo zenzero vivente.   
Sherlock sorride e gli si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime. Le preme via forte con le nocche e poi lo guarda ancora, e ancora.  
Ed è allora che John si gira, col bollitore del caffè in mano, i capelli scarmigliati e un’espressione sorpresa sulla faccia.  
“Sherlock... non volevo svegliarti,” gli sorride.   
Sherlock apre la bocca ma non crede di essere in grado di parlare.  
“Aspetta lì” gli fa cenno John sollevando un dito.   
Si rigira e lascia il bollitore per prendere qualcos’altro, poi si volta di nuovo verso di lui e ha un piatto tra le mani, che gli tende con aria orgogliosa mentre si avvicina.   
Sono tre biscotti - scovati chissà dove e risalenti chissà a quando - i cui bordi sono dello stesso colore della vestaglia di John - e dei suoi capelli - e il centro è spolverato di zucchero a velo. Presumibilmente.   
Quando gli è davanti, Sherlock può affondare nel blu sereno dei suoi occhi e riconoscere tutte le conferme delle promesse udite nei sussurri della notte.   
“Non so se sono commestibili e non so nemmeno se quella roba che ho trovato sia zucchero o ricina, ma è Natale.” dice John.   
Sherlock guarda il piatto e poi lui, e poi di nuovo il piatto… e poi di nuovo lui.   
“Sei un idiota.” mormora con voce strozzata.   
“Puoi dirlo forte.” sorride John, “Sono il tuo idiota e questo è il nostro Natale.”   
Adesso Sherlock può dirlo a sua volta. Adesso che gli ha dato - e raccontato - tutto, e sa che John sta guardando dritto nei suoi occhi lucidi e arrossati.   
“Ti amo dal primo giorno, John. Dal primo minuto.”  
John smette di sorridere e il suo viso si distende in una dolcezza rara.   
“Lo so. Anche io, esattamente da quel preciso momento.”  
Sherock gli prende il viso tra le mani   
“... ma a quanto pare lo aveva capito solo Angelo.” sussurra appena prima di baciarlo.  
Il piattino coi biscotti cade per terra e si infrange mentre ridono e si baciano e Sherlock sbatte con le spalle al frigorifero, e due vite ridiventano una sola.

 

\- Fine -


End file.
